Love Live Rising: Muse: Revengeance
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: Co-written and based on the work of Major Mike Powell III of the same name please review :) Also both of us do not own Love Live
1. 9 Years Ago

Well umm... here we go into the the new story I guess to Major Mike Powell III thank you very much sir and also thanks for helping me fix up this chapter *salutes*

* * *

><p><strong>Love Live Rising: Muse Revengeance<strong>

**Chapter 1: 9 Years Ago…**

A stage... filled with multi-colored lights, huge screens and spotlights reaching high into the sky.

This was the school idol tournament finals of the event known as Love Live. It had been a long, hard journey…and just behind the stage, stood nine beautiful young ladies, clad in amazing, hand-made outfits.

"Maki-chan nya~!" An orange-haired girl said as she quickly hugged the redhead next to her, causing her to blush hotly in surprise.

"R-Rin! P-Please stop that!" Maki replied to Rin, ever the tsundere, embarrassed by public displays of affection.

"As long as Rin gets a consolation. Chu-nya~" Rin said as she leaned in for a kiss on Maki, which the redhead seemed almost willing to accept and return, but…

"Ara? What's this? Rin-chan, if you're going to do that, why not later, after we perform, hm~?" A busty, purple-haired girl said with a lyrical giggle.

"Aah!" "Nya~?!" Both girls were surprised at Nozomi's statement. As usual, they tended to get lost in their own little world of kittens and diamonds.

"Still, let's give it our all!" An orange-haired girl said with energy, giving her fellow school idols a dazzling smile.

"YES!"

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

"6"

"7"

"8"

"9"

"μ''s MUSIC…START!"

And with that, μ's set off to perform on the stage.

Little did they know…this performance would soon be their last.

-o-o-o-

High above the Love Live venue, a small, all-black, sleek aircraft flew around the area, its cameras looking down on the Love Live stage.

The UAV's operator saw everything the drone did on a holographic screen before him. Suddenly, tiny yellow marks in the shape of a wasp's head appeared on the scene. Some of those marks stood among the audience, and others…appeared from within the venue itself.

And then, nine red marks appeared on the Love Live stage. One of the yellow insect-like marks on the screen let off a beep.

"Valkyrie has entered the stage. I repeat Valkyrie has entered the stage." Came a man's voice on the radio.

"Copy that. This is Preda Command. Preda-1, get set for phase II."

"Preda-1 confirms." The hooded man in the audience replied, going in the other direction.

-o-o-o-

After the initial song was done, the people still wanted more, cheering "ENCORE!" with all their might. This earned them a second performance, a song that Muse had wanted to sing for a long time now…

"Tonde tonde takaku bokura wa ima no naka de…"

The lyrics of μ's filled the stadium and everywhere, people sitting in the audience and watching at home were screaming in joy.

In the audience were two young girls, cheering as loudly as they could, waving their light sticks.

"Oh my God! They are SO amazing! I can't believe it…they look dazzling!" Arisa cheered, screaming at her companion so she could hear her over the loud volume of the stage's speakers and the crowd. Yukiho turned to look at her adorable girlfriend, smiling as wide as she could, her eyes twinkling.

"Of course they are! This! This is everything they worked for! This is their reward, and it's glorious!" Yukiho cheered, grabbing her girlfriend and holding her tight, the two girls excitedly jumping up and down.

"Kagayaki wo matteta" with that, the song ended.

That wasn't the only thing that ended, however…

-o-o-o-

"Preda-2 here. All charges are set in section Alpha."

"Preda-3. Likewise."

"Preda-4. Ready."

"Preda-5. All set."

"Excellent. Do it. _Terrorize._"

And just like that…everything changed.

A massive explosion shook the stage from below. Several more blasts took out the supports, causing the stage to collapse with μ's on it, the massive screen behind them cracking and exploding into a shower of sparks and heated glass, quickly collapsing in on itself…right down on top of Muse.

"Ahhh!" Arisa screamed as a piece of burning glass struck her right shoulder, falling down to her knees and clutching the bleeding wound. Yukiho was quick to drop down and check her girlfriend, her eyes widening in shock upon seeing the ugly wound on the quarter-Russian girl's shoulder.

"Arisa-chan, oh my God!" Yukiho cried. Arisa gritted her teeth and fought through the pain to turn to look at the stage…or where it used to be.

"I…I'll live…gah! B-But what about…onee-chan!" Arisa cried as she stumbled away from Yukiho, the shard of glass still stuck in her shoulder, looking around desperately for her big sister.

She and Yukiho found Eri laying on her side, one arm bent in a way an arm is not supposed to ever bend, her foot trapped under a piece of burning rubble, and huge gashes on multiple critical parts of her body, her white and black outfit stained in blood.

"Oh…oh my God! Onee-chan! No!" Arisa whimpered as she draped her torso over Eri's in an awkward, desperate hug. Yukiho felt her heart break at the sight…but then, she felt it shatter upon seeing her own big sister, Honoka, her stomach impaled on a loose beam, and pieces of her outfit burning away.

Yukiho let out an inhuman scream of sorrow, rushing over to Honoka and falling to her knees next to her, her throat so raw that she couldn't even speak her sister's name.

Then, there was the sound of sirens as emergency services finally arrived.

Due to their own injuries, Yukiho and Arisa were pulled away from their sisters and friends to be treated on-site, while Muse's wounded, dying bodies were all loaded onto a small convoy of ambulances and taken away to the hospital.

Meanwhile, the reconnaissance UAV flew off in another direction.

-o-o-o-

"This is Command. Preda Unit, proceed to phase III."

"Confirmed. Preda Team is moving to phase III."

-o-o-o-

A blonde girl with glasses tapped away at her tablet, sighing in dismay and sadness.

"Commander Boris, sir…" She sighed. "Our team failed to protect μ's. They are now on the way to the hospital." Sitting behind his desk in the control room, the tall Russian sighed and nodded, standing up from his chair.

"I understand, comrade Courtney. Send a team to meet that ambulance convoy and keep μ's protected." Boris replied to the girl. She quickly nodded and tapped tablet.

"This is Command to all Maverick units. Goddesses are down. I repeat: Goddesses are down. All teams are to divert to Area 5 over," Courtney said to the radio as she transmitted orders.

"This is Alpha Team. We're the closest unit. We're on it."

-o-o-o-

The ambulance sirens echoed in the eerily quiet street as they made their way to the nearest hospital. Suddenly, several black vans appeared out of nowhere to block the emergency convoy. The driver of the lead ambulance stopped and looked at the black van in front of them.

"Wh-What is going o-?" The poor bastard was cut off by a bullet that shattered the ambulance's windshield and put a hole in his forehead, making him fall forward, face-first into the steering wheel. His partner sitting next to the man couldn't even let out a scream before he too was shot in the head, this time by a man standing outside the passenger side window.

The men in the vans were quick to shoot down all the medical personnel, wearing black military fatigues with faceguards and a wicked wasp's face on patches on their left shoulder.

Leaving the dead bodies where they lay, the Preda Team took the bodies of Muse, loaded them carefully into their vans, and soon took off back into the night.

"All callsigns, this is Preda-1. We have the precious cargo. Valkyrie is secure and proceeding to exfil Fenrir," the team commander said as their convoy drove off.

Barely a minute later, another van arrived on the scene. Maverick's Alpha Team quickly dismounted…but once they saw all the dead bodies and checked the empty ambulances, they lowered their weapons and the leader spoke into his radio.

"This is Alpha Team...Goddesses are lost. Repeat…Goddesses are lost. They got here before us. I'm sorry, sir."

Radio silence followed for a short, uncomfortable moment.

"Roger that. Gather as much intel on the site as you can and return to base."

"Yes sir. On it." The squad leader replied and he and his team did as instructed.

-o-o-o-

Several days pass after the tragedy at the Love Live.

The fate of μ's remains uncertain.

Two weeks later, Muse are declared dead. Otonokizaka Academy holds a week-long memorial service for their beloved idols, setting up a small shrine in the Idol Research Club to honor their memory.

Their families are devastated and outraged that they don't even have their daughters' bodies to bury.

People come up with theories, conclusions, yet no one can figure out who set up the attack at the Love Live venue, why they did it, why Muse was targeted, and what became of them.

One thing was a fact, though: μ's is gone.

_9 years later…_

"W-What is this?!" Yukiho screamed as she checked the file sent in the mail to her by somebody calling themselves "Deep Throat".

Yukiho's hands clenched into fists so tightly, her finger nails drew blood against her palms. Arisa is stunned into silence, one hand gingerly clutching her shoulder, as if feeling some kind of phantom pain.

_"All callsigns, this is Preda-1. We have the precious cargo. Valkyrie is secure and proceeding to exfil Fenrir._" The man in the video spoke before hopping into a van and driving off.

Once they got over the initial shock, Yukiho and Arisa were outraged and proceeded to write about this discovery right away.

In the 9 year gap since that fateful day, Yukiho had gained recognition as a journalist, with Arisa being a businesswoman who in turn managed Yukiho's company.

Also, in a rather unexpected encounter some time after the attack on μ's, Yukiho and Arisa started hanging out with Kokoro, the younger sister of μ's member Yazawa Nico.

After finding the video, both Yukiho and Arisa contacted Kokoro, who was equally shocked, yet they agreed that it would be better if Yukiho handled the situation, seeing the younger Kousaka was the only one journalist among them.

Arisa and Kokoro retained a promise of silence.

Soon Yukiho started publishing works about the incident. However, she was censored. The three deduced it was the same people who attacked μ's 9 years ago.

Yukiho persevered, but then, one night…

"Argh!" Yukiho screamed as she fell to the ground after a powerful kick to the stomach.

"Yukiho-chan!" Arisa screamed at the top of her lungs as she rushed to her lover. The auburn-haired young woman glared at their assailant in defiance.

Faceguard showing no emotion, a black figure raised his machete-like weapon.

"Preda-5…eliminating target."

'_I-Is this it...?'_ Yukiho thought, clutching onto Arisa, the two women closing their eyes.

And then…

A sword suddenly went through flesh, bone and…something else.

Yukiho opened one eye…and saw the assassin standing still, as if frozen in time…before his body suddenly split into two pieces, after a clean diagonal cut across his torso exploded with blood.

The girl screamed in terror and shock at the sight of the assailant's sliced body falling to the ground…but she then saw a man with a white and grey…cybernetic…body, a handsome face, silver hair and blue eyes standing behind the severed corpse…a sword cackling with electricity held securely in his right hand.

The man raised a hand to his ear.

"This is Lightning-1. Artemis and Aphrodite are secure. Proceeding to bring them both to home base." The swordsman then reached his hand out to Yukiho and Arisa, who were huddled together, helping each other stand up on wobbly legs. "Come with me if you want to live." He spoke cooly, before a helicopter hovered above them and then, moved to land a few yards away, a blue and yellow "M" symbol emblazoned on the side of the tail.

"…O-Ok." Yukiho said as she reached for their savior's hand.

-o-o-o-

A couple of hours and an awkward, long helicopter flight saw Yukiho and Arisa sitting on a comfortable couch inside a white and blue lounge room, sitting across a tall man with a moustache.

"Who are you?" Yukiho asked. The man was about to reply, but the door to the room slid open with a hiss.

"They are Maverick Security," Kokoro said as she stepped in, trying to keep her composure, as they could see from the frequent sniffles and dried tear trails on her cheeks.

"Kokoro-chan?! What happened?" Arisa asked in shock, Yukiho and her standing up to run over to the younger woman. Her garnet eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Kokoro-chan..." the Kousaka woman asked again, this time, carefully. "What happened?"

"Yukiho-chan... a person…a woman came into…our house...and killed everyone," Kokoro couldn't hold her tears and hugged both Yukiho and Arisa, sobbing. "Mama…Kokoa-chan…even…oh my God! Even Koutaro-kun…she killed them all!" She cried, hugging Yukiho with one arm while Arisa held her other, shaking hand in her own.

"Ladies, we know who did this to you three…and your sisters, too," the man in the room with them spoke grimly. They turned to look at him and asked simultaneously.

"Who is it?!"

Boris stood up and with a hand motion, the room's walls were covered in different holographic screens, some of them displaying war crime news, pictures of war zones, and some other screens displayed an insignia with the design of a wasp's face. The young women all gasped.

"They are Predacon Enterprises. They are a Private Military Company, or PMC, like us. You three may not have noticed, but the past decade has been very ripe for the services of PMC's, with war zones across the world. It's a very lucrative business, and we, Maverick, we are more of a Private Security Provider. However, Predacon Enterprises…those guys are massive warmongers, and they don't just hire enforcers for their forces…but they also kidnap and transform people that fit their purposes…into cyborgs."

Boris stopped his explanation to display more screens of military cyborg specifications and blueprints. He let the information sink in on the young women. Arisa looked like she would puke, Kokoro was stunned and Yukiho looked grim. Boris looked down in shame.

"That is what they did to μ's. Those young ladies were already on Predacon's crosshairs since their very debut, and they took steps to capture them and ensure their "initiation" into Predacon Enterprises. We…found out about this too late. Way too late. Predacon Enterprises were three steps ahead of us. We failed to stop them." Boris stopped to walk over to the three young women, now huddled close together, deep in sorrow. Boris placed a gentle hand on Yukiho's shoulder.

"Comrade Kousaka. I offer you Maverick Security's protection for you, your relatives and friends. All free of charge." He smiled gently. Yukiho looked at him carefully…before giving a determined nod.

"T-Thank you, Boris-san. We owe you our lives. We gladly accept your offer. We'll be in your care." And she shook the Russian's hand.

"Please. It is our pleasure. To be honest, you have already been helping 've been trying to expose Predacon Enterprises for years, yet those bastards have many powerful friends and connections, always hiding everyone of their deeds. Please, do not give up hope. There is still a chance for us all to bring Predacon Enterprises to justice."

"Yes, thank you" Yukiho said. She felt Kokoro's hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Yukiho turned to look at the younger girl, who smiled gently at her.

"Yukiho-chan, I'll do everything I can to help, too. You see, I studied a special course: Cybernetic engineering and nanomachines..." She spoke and seemed unfazed by the looks of disbelief Yukiho and Arisa gave her. "I'm studying cyborgs. And if μ's were indeed turned into cyborgs...I'll be able to help fix them up." Kokoro explained, and then looked at Boris. "Granted, if I have access to the proper equipment, Boris-san." The Russian smiled and gave Kokoro a thumbs up.

"Of course, Comrade Yazawa. You're quite the prodigy, aren't you? You'll have full access to our cyborg technology. I'll appoint you a tutor. She's our finest expert on cyborg technology."

"Thank you, Boris-san." Kokoro said, giving the man a curt bow. Yukiho smiled in relief, hugging Arisa close to her.

'_One day, Onee-chan…we will see each other again.'_

Time went on, and soon, Yukiho's own firm, Kousaka Journalism, was writing stories about the tragedy that befell μ's, as well as exposing everything possible on Predacon Enterprises' crimes.

-o-o-o-

A female cyborg was submerged in a man-sized tank full of what appeared to be shimmering blue water, her face obscured by a sharp-looking faceguard. She was silent and still, floating on the water, with a myriad of cables and hoses hooked up to her body from behind.

"System starting…" a voice said from a monitoring station outside the small chamber with the tank holding the cyborg in it. A buzzing, electrical sound was heard throughout the chamber, the sound of something powering up.

"Muse-01 is active. I repeat: Muse-01 callsign 'Leader' is active. 'Leader', confirm activation."

The cables and hoses hooked up to the cyborg suddenly detached themselves with hissing noises. The woman then stood up smoothly, rising from the water and quietly stepping out of the tank.

"Muse-01 callsign 'Leader'...confirms." She answered in an emotionless monotone. Then, a panel on the wall before her popped out with a hiss and some steam came out of it. The cyborg looked at it, and saw a serrated High Frequency blade, crackling with electricity and glowing blue.

"'Leader', your mission...eliminate Kousaka Yukiho."

The cyborg picked up the sword.

"Muse-01 'Leader'…" The cyborg's faceguard then opened up from the middle and slid onto the sides of the woman's head...her wet hair a stunning ginger, and her eyes an electric baby-blue.

"Mission confirmed."

* * *

><p>Well there we go on the 1st chapter... please review<p> 


	2. Family Reunion

Me: So… hello people and thanks for the people reading this.

Yukiho: Why are we here and if you were gonna do this why not last chapter?

Me: Um… I forgot and this is a co-written story remember.

Yukiho: Oh… well some people were kind enough to review this story.

Me: Yep… since I'm too lazy why don't you answer the reviews?

Arisa: I'll do it, to signbear, ummm the authors would like to thank you for reviewing, and ummm according to the author, he doesn't know who Deep Throat is also, and TriMinakami, thanks for reviewing also.

Kokoro: To Magasaurus the author's will try to update. And to Dash24zappshift, the author would like to say, "Astig mo pare!"

Me: Yep, and for the people guessing who killed Kokoro's family… you have to read MajorMikePowell III's original trailer you will be able to find out who did it.

Kokoro: So ummm… both authors don't own Love Live and enjoy the story.

**Chapter 2: Family Reunion**

The rain is pouring heavily on Kousaka Journalism; the company owned by Kousaka Yukiho.

The young woman was currently searching for ways to reveal the actions of Predacon Enterprises, though it seems to be failing, as all of her attempts thus far have failed.

With a sigh, pondering what to do, she stood up from her desk, where a picture stood next to her Muse-themed laptop: a picture that shows her and her beloved on the night that it all happened…and as she looked out into the ceiling-to-floor window before her, the thunderstorm looms over the city. She could do nothing but wonder what she could do to help her Private Security Provider reveal Predacon Enterprises' despicable actions to the public…both the tragedy nine years earlier and the PMC's crimes against humanity.

"Onee-chan…what do you think I should do…?" Yukiho asked to herself as she sighed, lifting her hand and resting the palm on the cold, bulletproof glass. "Onee-chan…I will make sure everyone knows what they did to you. One day…"

As if sensing her distress, a puppy let out an adorable, soft bark and trotted over to his master. The little Border Collie cuddled next to her legs, snapping her back to reality. She picked the little fella up and petted it between the ears, letting the dog cuddle close to her, his tail wagging behind him.

"Oh that's right, Skye-kun~ Of course Onee-chan would like you too," Yukiho smiled as she continued petting her fluffy, adorable dog, looking outside into the thunderstorm raging in the night.

However, her smile soon vanished, turning Yukiho's face into a confused frown. Skye the puppy caught on, as well, looking out into the rainy, windy night sky.

"What's that…?" Yukiho muttered softly…she saw a glimmer of something flying through the air…a glimmer of electric-blue…heading straight towards her window.

Skye immediately started barking in panic at the incoming object. Yukiho looked at her puppy in confusion, before there was a flash of lightning…and she saw it.

The sickly-yellow, fluorescent glow of the wasp insignia on the figure's right shoulder.

Yukiho's eyes widened when realization hit her: the assassin was coming straight for her.

"NO! It's them!" The auburn-haired woman screamed as she carried Skye and ran as far from the window as possible, so when the figure came crashing in, it didn't affect her much, although she was still sent reeling back due to the sound and shaking of glass shattering, followed immediately by the howling wind and copious rain rushing in from the shattered window.

The cyborg did a smooth three-point landing on the floor just a yard or so away from Yukiho and Skye, the water from the rain outside dripping off her sleek, black body with dark orange highlights on the legs, torso, arms and middle of her chest. A sharp faceguard covered the cyborg's features…but Yukiho saw ginger hair flowing behind that faceguard, in a style she was very familiar with…until that was taken from her nine years ago…

"Onee-chan…is…is that you?!" Yukiho asked the cyborg with disbelief in her eyes. Her mind raced as she tried to digest this sudden development.

'_Oh my God! How could they do this...? My own sister! Those Predacon bastards sent me own sister to silence me?!'_

The cyborg lifted her head and stared at Yukiho through her faceguard. Suddenly, there was the crackling sound of communications…and as the cyborg spoke, Yukiho's worst fears were confirmed.

"Muse 1 "Leader". Target located. _TERRORIZE!_" The cyborg said as she stood to her full height and reaching for a High Frequency blade from its sheath set horizontally behind her back. The smooth, silver blade crackled with electricity.

Yukiho screamed in fear, not only realizing that this is, indeed, her sister Honoka, but also because her very own flesh and blood would be the one to silence her.

However, before "Leader" could raise her blade, the doors to Yukiho's office burst open and a group of at least six Maverick Security troopers ran in and began to shower Honoka with automatic fire, forcing her to step back and literally block the hail of bullets with smooth, lightning-fast swipes of her high frequency blade.

Knowing that they could not hold the cyborg off for long, the head of the guards quickly took Yukiho's free hand, pulled her back up on her feet and then, out the door of her office, heading for the nearest elevator, with the sound of gunfire echoing behind them and Skye's panicked barking.

Back inside Yukiho's office, Maverick's security forces eventually ran out of bullets. A trio of soldiers dropped their guns and drew high frequency combat knives from sheathes on their tactical vests and charged at the cyborg while their comrades reloaded their guns.

The Predacon assassin quickly dispatched them, however; she blocked the first knife slice with her own blade using only one hand, before grabbing the hand of the other soldier, who charged at her from the side, snapped his wrist with no effort and then, guided that man's hand right into the side of the neck of the attacker whose knife she blocked in the first place.

She then kicked the dying man away, did a horizontal slice and sliced her other attacker right across the chest, killing him instantly.

And just as the other soldier tried to sneak up on her from her blind side, she heard the tell-tale sign of guns being reloaded and ready to fire…and she spun around, grabbed her would-be-attacker by the face with her hand and pulled him in front of her just as the bullets came flying at her.

Her victim screamed in agony as he was riddled with bullets from his panicked allies, and once the gunners realized that cyborg assassin had used their comrade as a meat shield, they quit firing. The cyborg then threw her dead human shield at the gunners, drawing something from a pocket in her armor as the body flew towards them.

After the body had landed, falling right into one of the gun-wielding guards and causing him to topple over after the impact, they saw the cyborg assassin aiming at them with what appeared to be…bread.

The time it took them to blink and stare in confusion at the food item in confusion was all it took for the bread to shift into a pistol-like weapon in a single, smooth motion…and then, she fired.

Every single Maverick Security enforcer fell to the ground, with blood stains on the wall behind them, gaping bullet wounds on their foreheads.

And then, the cyborg walked out of Yukiho's office in pursuit of her prey…putting a bullet in the last surviving enforcer's head while he was still pinned down by the heavy body of the comrade she used as a meat shield, as she walked by.

On the roof of the building, the elevator doors opened, and out into the storm Yukiho and the head of their security detail came, running to the helicopter where Arisa and Kokoro were currently waiting.

As soon as the young women saw Yukiho, they climbed out of the helicopter and rushed to her. Kokoro took Skye the puppy from Yukiho, getting a lick to the cheek from him afterwards, while Arisa hugged her beloved.

"Oh my goodness! Are you Ok?!" Arisa asked as she checked Yukiho for any injuries. Fortunately though, there was nothing severe, simply a few glass cuts here and there.

This short reunion was broke up, however, by Skye growling and barking at something behind them.

"Yukiho-sama, Arisa-sama, Kokoro-sama! Start the helicopter now! We have to get out of here!" The head security guard yelled as he readied his automatic shotgun, aiming down the sights and opening up on the cyborg assassin that was coming straight at them.

The young women immediately complied and ran back to the helipad, but just before they got a yard closer to the helicopter, the cyborg's HF blade zoomed above their heads and struck the helicopter near the rotors, and then, there was the tell-tale sound of an EMP disabling the chopper's systems.

The young ladies stopped dead in their tracks and turned around…only to see the Predacon cyborg break the guard's shotgun into pieces with her hand and then, grab the poor bastard by the face and snapping his neck.

Knowing they were completely cornered, the young women simply stood close to each other, huddling and shaking. Arisa buried her face in Yukiho's neck, crying so very softly while her auburn-haired beloved held her tight.

The cyborg calmly walked up to the helicopter and took her sword back, and then, standing before her victims, towering over them.

"Onee-chan..." Yukiho looked up, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I'm sorry...I could have done better..."

The cyborg simply looked at her through her emotionless faceguard and raised her sword high up in the air with both hands.

The young women shut their eyes tight, waiting for the end…before there was a crash of thunder, the blinding flash of lightning…the sound of thousands of volts of electricity tearing through bio-cybernetic tissue.

The scream of a woman echoing in the storm.

Almost a full minute passed after that, and it then dawned on Yukiho, Arisa and Kokoro: they were still alive. They opened their eyes, looked at each other in absolute confusion, and then, turned to look at their would-be killer.

She was flat on her back on the wet cobblestone rooftop, displayed like a puppet whose strings were simply snapped off. Her cybernetic body was cracked in several places, sparks flying here and there, her legs and arms twitching every so often. Her sword was imbedded on the ground next to her, the blade still crackling with electricity.

"Onee-chan..." Yukiho said as she approached the cyborg, eyes wide in shock and confusion, both at still being alive and seeing her sister. She saw the cyborg's faceguard was completely cracked and smoking, hints of blue eyes beneath those cracks. Yukiho gulped and then, reached her hands out to grasp the faceguard, immediately cursing and gritting her teeth in pain upon touching the searing-hot material.

With great will power, Yukiho never shouted or even yelped in pain, and she soon had completely removed the cyborg's faceguard, or what was left of it, anyway.

Wide-open, baby-blue, unseeing eyes stared back at Yukiho. The auburn-haired journalist smiled sadly and draped herself over her big sister's torso, which was now cold, hugging the cyborg tightly.

"Yukiho-chan?" Arisa asked as she prepared to pull Yukiho back from the cyborg. Kokoro stopped her, however, putting her hand on the quarter-Russian's shoulder, motioning her to look at who the cyborg was. Arisa's eyes flew wide open and she stifled a gasp with a hand to her mouth.

Skye the puppy, meanwhile, sniffed Yukiho and then, sniffed Honoka's twitching hand…and then, licked the back of it, whimpering softly.

"How could they…?" Kokoro wondered in disgust, clenching her fist tightly.

As Arisa joined Yukiho in watching over Honoka, Kokoro turned away and walked towards the helicopter. They were not yet out of danger.

She climbed into the helicopter's cockpit, reaching for the communications. Thankfully, the EMP effect had worn off. She sighed in relief as she opened the connection line to Maverick HQ.

"Maverick HQ, can anyone hear me on this channel?" Kokoro asked into the microphone. Panic gripped her as static met her message. Thankfully, however…

"Kokoro-san, we have you on the clear!" Came a woman's voice on the other side.

"Courtney-san! We were attacked again! Predacon sent a cyborg to kill us. Our entire security detail is down, and we need a team prepared to receive a cyborg!"

"Wait, a cyborg?!" Courtney exclaimed in disbelief. "Why?!"

"Because...um…because..." Kokoro tried to say, before a hand reached for her shoulder. She turned to look at Yukiho, and handed the headset to her.

"Courtney-san...the cyborg they sent to kill us…it's a girl...she's Kousaka Honoka, my sister. Please. I need her brought to your HQ so we can cure her." Yukiho spoke with determination, her gaze hard. She handed Kokoro the headset back.

"Your HQ has the equipment I need, but we have to move fast! She was struck by lightning. I CAN save her, but I need all the equipment and tools ready the second we touch down." Kokoro said to the radio.

Radio silence immediately enveloped the ears of the girls as a sigh was suddenly heard, and then, a new voice came.

"Roger that comrade, comrade Kokoro! I will have everything prepared. Get here ASAP!" Soft smiles appeared on Yukiho and Kokoro's faces.

"Thank you Boris-san! Come on, let's go!" Kokoro replied before ending the call. She and Yukiho then got off the helicopter and headed back to Honoka, who had Arisa and Skye watching over her.

Together, the trio managed to get Honoka's inert body into the helicopter and soon, the sound of rotor blades and the barking of an excited Border Collie traveled through the night air, now calm after the raging storm had faded away after a single, final stroke of lightning.

**End of Chapter**

Me: Whew… that took a lot out of us.

Yukiho: No kidding anywho… what happens now, now that Onee-chan is back.

Me: Wait for the following chapters ok.

Yukiho: Fine…

Arisa: It's ok, Yukiho-chan, I'll keep you company.

Yukiho: (Blushes) ARISA!

Me: See you next chapter people and please review.


End file.
